Five nights at Bob's Burgers
by Oscar Bun
Summary: After having the grill destroyed, and not getting fixed with money for selling hamburgers; Bob gets a new job for the repair by Mr. Fishoeder to work as a night guard at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. With taking the kids and his wife along, Bob tries to survive the night avoiding to get annoyed by his family and getting killed.
1. Grill destroyed

Chapter 1: Grill destroyed

(At the restraurant)

OH MY GOOOOD! KIIIIIIIDDSSS!- Bob

It was louise, she made me do it- Gene

No way Dad it was Tina!-Louise

Uhhhhhhhhhh- Tina

Linda walks in the kitchen to see the commotion.

What is it Bob?- Linda

Uh...TAKE A LOOK LINDA, THE KIDS REALLY DONE IT NOW!-Bob

Half the kitchen was burned, but what was worse was the grill; half of the grill was completely burned and melted.

All right which one of you did it-Bob

Look dad, (giggle) you know me, I didn't do thi...- Louise

WHO DID IT!?- Bob

Hurry up with it kids, your father is gonna have a heart attack here- Linda

I don't know I was only helping- Tina

What you mean Tina? - Linda

The grill was on fire, and louis and gene tried to put it out, so i grabbed a red gallon of water but it wasn't water uhhhhh- Tina

GAS! Oh my God- Bob

It was Gene's fault for leaving the grill unsupervised- Louise

But you were grilling the PB&J for me- Gene

Wait a minute, this was all because you were using the grill to grill a PB&J sandwich...who does that!?- Bob

Iv'e seen people do that...on the food channel-Linda

Oh my God- Bob

Yayyyy. No more work! but wait how will I make more PB&J sanwiches! Ahhhhhh!- Gene

Bob became irritated with what happened, and didn't know what to do. Until the door opened. Mr. Fishoeder walked in feeling kind of hot because of the heat.

Woah...we finally opening that steam room here already?-Mr F.

Hey Bob what gives?-Mr. F

Sorry but apparently my kids decided to grill a "PB&J" sandwich- Bob

Ooooh Iv'e tried one of those-Mr. F

Oh my God- Bob

Looks like you won't be working in here for a while huh Bob?- Mr.F

Bob sighs hopelessly, until Mr. Fishoeder gave him an idea.

Look Bob there's a new job opening that I think your'e gonna enjoy-Bob

What really?-Bob

Yes, ever heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizaa?- Mr.F

Bob never heard such a place, until a flashback of him with his dad there. He remembers a fox and a bear but nothing else and used to have fun there until they closed it.

I can give you a job as a night guard there.-Mr.

Wow...but I don't know-Bob

Ooooooh, Freddy's Pizza I remember that, do it Bobby-Linda

I heard it's completely safe and you might survive-Mr. F

Wait what to do mean survive?- Bob

Oh ...it's just ...an expresson hahaha-Mr. F

I never even heard of this place-Tina

Bring your kids, I'm sure they'd love it- Mr.F

Bob wasn't sure, he heard the kids begging to go, even for support says and linda wanted to see her childhood had no choice but to take the job, for the restraurant.


	2. Teddy's Story

Chapter 2 : Teddy's Story

After Mr. Fishoeder leaves with good luck. Bob became unsure about the job, surviving the night got to his head.

Hey guys-Teddy (walks in)

Hey Teddy, guess what, we're having a family sleepover at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!- Linda

Uh oh-Teddy

The family begins to see Teddy's nervousness

I wouldn't work there if I were you. That place is a death trap!- Teddy

What do mean Teddy?-Bob

Uhhh nothing ...its just that... do you want ...to die Bob?-Teddy

What?!- Bob

You never heard of them of them Bobby?-Teddy

What...What happened?!-Louise

It's just that you know that place is haunted right?-Teddy

What no it's not-Bob

What happened there Teddy?-Tina

I'm gonna need a grilled PB&J sandwich for this-Gene

Oh my God-Bob

Well, in 1984, when Freddy Fazbear's pizza was full of happiness and joy, boy I loved it, was when it happened.- Teddy

Just tell us Teddy!- Louise

In 1984, a man who worked at Freddy's, became a murderer; he brought five children to the back room, killed them and stuffed them into the suits-Teddy

Oh my God!-Linda

He was arrested though, but still since the murder, less people have been going to the restraunt since then, what was worse was that the place reaked of blood and mucus-Teddy

Oh my God. I'm gonna throw up!-Linda

Linda please don't-Bob

Then after that was The Bite of 87"-Teddy

Nice name- Gene

What happened was a kid was messing around with Foxy the pirate- Teddy

Sound's cool, I like his name- Tina

Until he bit his frontal lobe-Teddy

Oh-Tina

So if I were you I wouldn't work there Bobby especially with your family there-Teddy

Ok Teddy, that's enough, I love your stories but I gotta be there-Bob

SIGH Ok then, if you say so - Teddy

The kids felt even more excited and knew they wanted to go, louise wanted to see the ghosts, gene wanted to see the robots and tina wanted to see foxy, thinking he'd be sexy looking. Although linda was unsure about the foul smell and Bob didn't believe in such stories that Teddy told and he knew he could make though the night.


	3. What that awful smell?

Chapter 3: What is that awful smell

Bob, Linda and the kids were in the car driving across town. They have never been through such an old neighborhood that used to be clean and full of people.

This place is full of smokers!-Gene

Gene that's rude- Linda

Well there it is - Bob

They parked in front of the restraunt, which looked old, broken up, and dirty. Linda didn't like the look of it. Louise was too excited to uncover whatever spirits she might encounter.

It was 11:00, they waited in front outside for another 15 minutes and Linda decided to go, until a car pulled up, it was Mr. Fishoeder.

Hey Belchers, I see you are ready to enjoy your'e night. But before I let you inside, are you sure you want to do this?- Mr F.

I'm definitely sure - Bob

Mr. Fishoeder opened the door to the restraunt and as they walked in, Linda nearly threw up.

Oh my God. It's smells horrible in here, it used to have that nice pizza smell-Linda

The kids walked about by the tables and Tina saw something that frightened her. It was bear wearing top hat, standing next to him was a purple rabbit with a guitar that gave Gene's attention and a chicken with a cupcake and a bib that says "Lets Eat"

That there kids is Freddy, Bonnie and Chica- Mr.F

But where's Foxy?-Tina

Oh I believe he's in that curtain-Mr.F

I wonder when it's showtime. Oh it's out of order.- Tina

As Mr. Fishoeder took Bob and Linda to the office down the hall, Louise, Gene and Tina were checking out the animatronics. Louise wondered if these things were alive. Gene took Bonnie's guitar and pretended to play as Tina was opening the curtian to the pirate cove. As she opened the animatronic startled her until she got a better look at him.

Gee, I wonder if you can still touch butts with that hook-Tina

But as soon as she got closer...

 _Arrrghh!_ -Foxy

Ahhhhh!-Tina

 _Welcome to the Pirate Cove Matey. I'm your landlubber Foxy. Enjoy ye fun at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and remember rule breakers will walk the plank.-Foxy_

So dreamy- Tina

What's going on out there-Linda

NOTHING!-Tina, Gene ,Louise

Meanwhile gave Bob the rules of this place, about how the animatronics walk at night, which Bob didn't believe, and that they will stuff you in a Fazbear suit, Bob didn't believe either.

My good employee, I forgot his name, will be providing you the information on the phone as a message.-Mr.F

Okay,...um...I can't tell you how thankful I am about this Mr. Fishoeder, thank you very much-Bob

Your'e welcome Bob uhhhh- Mr. F

I also brought you a burger, it was made before the grill got destroyed, and it's for you, for giving me this job- Bob

Ohhhhh, no thanks Bob I think I'll be having a grilled PB&J at home, I gotta go...uh can you walk out with me, I'm just not comfertable walking by those things- Mr.F

Uhhhhh ok- Bob

As they both walked out, the kinds came inside the office and were told by Linda to stay inside, Gene wanted to see there was pizza, but was told no. Mr Fishoeder left in his car as Bob walked by the stage alone, feeling a bit unsure about those animatronics even though he didn't notice they were watching him.


	4. There's no Angry Birds?

Chapter Four: There's no Angry Birds

It was 11:55 on the clock, Bob was on the chair next to the desk turning on the tablet. Linda sat on a fold up chair as the kids sat on the floor. Tina wanted to see foxy again but Bob told her not to leave. Louise wanted to leave herself sseing that staying in an office won't help her uncover ghosts. Linda still felt nervous about what might happen but is comforted by Bob telling her that they are both in place they haven't been to since they were eight.

I'm so bored- Gene

Well get used to it Gene, we're gonna be here all night-Bob

We can tell ghost stories-Tina

BARF!-Louise

We don't need to tell ghost stories Tina, we're already in them HA HA- Linda

What did I tell y'all, this place has no ghosts and it isn't haunted - Bob

That's what the last night guard said, just kidding-Louise

What does he mean by them walking around at night?- Bob

Maybe it's just a glitch- Linda

Or their spirtis- Louise

Louise!-Bob

I'm so hungry- Gene

Oh my God-Bob

 **RIIIINNNGGG!**

Bob its the phone-Linda

Bob answerd the phone but it left a message

Hello?-Bob

 _ **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.**_

Bob kept listening to the message as Linda was talking with the kids.

Soooo, you guys excited about working all night long?-Linda

If only we could see any ghosts!-Louise

And eat pizza!-Gene

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._

Oh my God!-Bob

I wonder if Foxy might bite me...on the butt?-Tina

 _They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

What's he saying Bob?-Linda

Bob stood there hesitantly, feeling a bit nervous during the phone call he was listening to, giving a creepy stare at his family.

I bet dad realized he forgot to go poop- Louise

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Ok , he's just playing with me, (giggle) nothings gonna happen- Bob (to himself)

Bob began to use the tablet at noticed it was at 99%, but still had a feeling that him and his family were in danger but kept thinking the opposite.

Gene took the tablet away from Bob and began playing it.

Gene NO!-Bob

What's the big deal Bob?-Linda

There's no Angry Birds! Not even Game of War!- Gene

Bob took away the tablet from Gene and switched it back on to the cameras and noticed nothing has happened yet.

Linda began to wonder why Bob has been acting so nervous and he told them what they're probably gonna be dealing with. Linda started to get nervous also as he told them. Louise began to feel excited that they'd be dealing with walking robotic animals. All Gene thought about was the pizza and Tina was thinking about Foxy, now that he will be alive.

Bob told Linda and the kids that they will be working together in shifts. Since it was 12, Tina and Gene will be sleeping, Linda will be on right side door, Bob will be on the tablet and Louise will be on the left for the hour until 1.


	5. Tina waits for him

Chapter 5: Up, down, up down

It was 1 am, Tina was still awake while Gene slept on her shoulder. Linda was tired as well but was quite nervous about what might be outside the door. She kept talking nervously as she pressed the light button every 5 seconds, Bob kept telling her to stop as it was wasting power. Louise, also wasting power, kept opening the door up and down.

Up...Down...Up...Down...Up..-Louise

Louise stop!-Bob

I gotta see if that ghost is coming Dad!-Louise

Bob used the tablet every minute of the hour. He searched every room with every camera until it was 1:45.

Bob rested his head and got the tablet and saw something that startled him.

Bob what's the matter? what, what, what?-Linda

He moved-Bob

Everyone except Gene got up and looked at the screen. Bonnie was off the stage. Bob tried his best to look for Bonnie until he clicked to the dining room and saw Bonnie stand there in the middle of the room with no movement what so ever. Linda was scared and Louise was excited. Tina breathed hesitantly and Bob was figuring out what was going on. Bob never been in such a situation like this. Louise opened the door and screamed out for Bonnie.

Hey Bonnie, come and get some meat so I can see you- Louise

Louise NO!- Bob

Bob checked out for Bonnie again and he was gone. He thought he was on his way over but clicked on the back room and got started because of him staring eyeless at the camera. Linda wanted to leave but Bob told her not heard foot steps get louder, Bob heard them also. He went to go check and noticed Bonnie was gone he checked back at the dinging room and noticed Chica was there watching the camera with her glaring eyes and open mouth. What was even worse was that Foxy was peeking out of the curtain and it brought Tina's attention.

Tina decided to go check the door, as she turned the light Bonnie was right in front of her.

TINA!- Bob

Ahhhhh- Tina

Bonnie reached for her with his hands very slowly, until Bob grabbed her and shut the door.

Oh my God Bob, oh my God-Linda

What's Happening- Gene

Bonnie nearly grabbed me and he smelt like boogers-Tina

Oh my God, I'm gonna throw up-Linda

Linda threw up on the floor near the right door.

Sick!-Louise

Now it smells like, blood, mucus and barf- Gene

Oh my..(barf)-Linda

Bob tried to comfort Linda as Louise checked the door for Bonnie, he was gone.

What kind of place is this?!-Bob

Tina checked out for Foxy again and he was out of his curtain, standing aside with his hook up and his head turned sideways.

Come for me Foxy-Tina

Tina, don't expect Foxy to come get you, he'll kill you-Louise

Only Bonnie, but not Foxy-Tina

Linda began feeling better and suddenly yelled at Bob for bringing them to this place.

What kind of man brings their family along to a place like this, Huh?!-Linda

Uhhhhhh...-Bob

Linda was about to yell at him again until she heard the sound of pots and pans being thrown which startled her.

Where's Chica?-Tina

Louise tried to signal one of the animatronics by opening the door up and down. After she opened it up it wasn't working and it got stuck, Tina and Gene looked on the tablet and noticed that Foxy was completely gone. Louise became frustrated with the door not closing and Tina tried to look for Foxy. She switched it to the left hallway and noticed Foxy sprinting down the hall.

He's coming for me-Tina

Bob heard running and turned around and noticed Louise pressing the button. Suddenly Foxy poked his head in the room, made a loud screech and scared everyone. Louise pressed the button again and the door went down and landed on Foxy's head , breaking his jaw.

Oh no, Foxy!-Tina

Louise tried kicking his head out, Gene grabbed his arm down with his hook, and Linda screamed.

After so many kicks Foxy's jaw broke off and landed next to Tina.

Foxy got pushed about of the room, thanks to Louise and Gene.

Bob stopped screaming and closed the door to the other room. Now he new that there's no turning back.


	6. Cheese and Pepperoni

Chapter 6: Cheese and Pepperoni

It was 4:30 and Linda became furious at Bob for bringing them to the pizza place.

God knows what's gonna happen next Bob, we could be killed by the duck!- Linda

It's a chicken Linda-Bob

It looks like a duck to me!-Linda

Meanwhile Tina sat on the chair holding Foxy's jaw and tried to figure out how she's gonna kiss it since it doesn't have two lips.

This is all your fault Bob!- Linda

Me!?...It's actually the kid's fault- Bob

What!?-Louise

Who grills a PB&J sandwich?-Bob

This guy - Gene (pointing to himself)

Thanks a lot kids, now we're gonna die-Bob

Then Bob realized that this is also Mr. Fishoeder's fault for giving him this idea. Bob had no idea what he'd do if he'd survive this night and find him.

Tina knew that this mostly her fault and notice Bob and Linda afraid in the corner of the room. She thought that it was enough and went up to Gene and Louise.

You guys, we may not know better, but we should know is that we love our Mom and Dad, and look at them they're crying, and if we love them, we should help them - Tina

Gene and Louise realized and decided to help since they're in trouble.

I never heard that from you Tina-Louise

Wow!-Gene

When I touch a boy's lips, I get serious- Tina

It's a jaw though- Gene

Oh...yeah-Tina

The kids apologized for their behavior to Bob and Linda, and they were happy for their apology. Bob apologized for bringing them to this situation and decided to work together to make it through the night. Suddenly Gene smelt an aroma of cheese and pepperoni and was driven into hunger. He thought that maybe it was an employee and that the night was over but it was 4:45. Louise snapped Gene about of it by slapping him but it didn't work. Gene opened the door and ran out. Linda screamed and was very scared that Gene might get killed, Bob had no choice, he grabbed a flashlight and went after Gene.

Gene!?-Bob

Oh my god, what's with the pictures of crying children, no wonder this place closed down-Bob

Linda became frightened and Louise thought that they wouldn't make it. She decided to go out herself and snuck out.

Meanwhile, Gene was in the kitchen and noticed pots and pans all over the place, he tried to find that delicious smell and found it. The pizza was warmed up on the counter. Gene got closer and noticed something.

Hey, theres cobwebs on this pizza?!- Gene

Gene grabbed the pizza, turned around and threw it, but didn't notice that he threw at a yellow chicken.

Ahhhhh... Pizza face duck!-Gene

I'm a..a..a..a..ch...chicken!-Chica

Gene screamed and pushed her down.


	7. Fight back

Chapter 7: Fight back

Louise walked in the dark hallway heading towards the dining room. She began to hear footsteps like if something was behind her, and something was.

Bonnie!-Louise

Bonnie screeched at her and she kicked him between the legs and he reacted by twitching.

I want to play with you!-Bonnie

Yeah me too-Louise

She kicked Bonnie between the legs again and ran off.

Bob tried looking for Gene he walked to the restrooms to see if he was there. But there was no luck, no sign of Gene.

Gene hid in a Freddy Fazbear suit, to hide from the animatronics, until he noticed one was walking in, it was Foxy. As Foxy lifted the head off the suit, Gene played dead, which made Foxy believe he was already stuffed and ran off.

Bob was in the ladies restroom, hiding to avoid being seen by the animatronics, he heard foot steps and ran in a stall. Bob sat on the toilet with his legs up. The footsteps got louder and quieter until they faded away. Bob thought he was relieved but Foxy poked his head under the stall door and scared Bob. Bob fell on top of him and ran off.

Linda and Tina were nervous about what might happen. Tina was worried that Foxy might be angry for breaking his and decided to bring if back to him.

I'm gonna kiss you with both your lips Foxy- Tina

Tina quietly snuck out.

Tina, look at that cupcake, pretty scary, I'd like to make those...Tina?- Linda

Linda noticed she was all alone. She closed both doors so she wouldn't be caught even though she was wasting a lot of power. Meanwhile, Bob was hiding under one of the tables in the dining room.

Your'e not gonna get me "Fazbutt"...oh yeah and my wife and kids!-Bob (to himself)

Linda wasted too much power and suddenly the lights went out.

Bob got up, stunned and noticed it was completely dark. Louise hid under a table and Tina hid in pirate cove in search for Foxy. Linda stood there in the office holding her arms all frightened.

Oh my God, Oh my God,Oh my God- Linda

As Bob tried to look for Linda, He heard the sound of The Toreador March but in a jingle. Bob became more nervous and saw glowing eyes and teeth until it turned off. Bob stood there in nervousness and thought he was ok.

Oh...Ah...Ok I think I'm good-Bob

SCREEEEECCHHHH!- Freddy

AHHHHHHHHHHH!-Bob

Freddy grabbed Bob by the shoulder and lifted him up, Bob was in big danger. Linda heard Bob scream and decided to check the hall.

What's that...what's happening!?- LInda

SCREEEEECCCCHHHH!- Chica

Ahhhhhhhh-Linda


	8. I hate burgers

Chapter 8: I hate burgers

Linda was in a bad experience seeing Chica right in front of her. She had an idea. She grabbed the stale cupcake next to the fan and launched it right in Chica mouth causing it to break apart and dangle including her jaw.

Ha ha...hope you like your crap-Linda

Meanwhile Bob was in danger with Freddy.

Help kids!-Bob

Bonnie was on his way over to help Freddy stuff Bob. Gene ran out of the back room and got on stage. He grabbed Bonnie's guitar and pretended to play Sweet emotion which angered Bonnie for him taking his guitar. The moment he walked to Gene, Louise tripped Bonnie over and his head crashed into the edge of the stage.

Yes...take that Peter Cotton Twitch - Louise

Bonnie's face broke off and Gene made it worse for him by smashing the guitar into Bonnie's face.

Meanwhile, Tina hid in the pirate cove waiting for Foxy's return, Foxy ran in the curtain to hide from the kids and ran into Tina. Tina gave back Foxy's jaw and he put it back in his mouth. Foxy had a sort of look at Tina, not making and harm to her, realizing that she likes him. Tina tried to kiss him and he just stood there until Gene and Louise barged in and grabbed Foxy.

Wait guys...I think Foxy might be hot for me- Tina

Oh we'll make him hot for you- Louise

Louise and Gene dragged Foxy to the kitchen and stuffed him in an oven and switched the machine on to 700 degrees. Foxy squirmed around as Tina watched him for the last time and burned.

Without any help Bob was taken backstage to the costumes and was about to be stuffed. Bob thought he was a gonner until he hatched an idea. Bob grabbed the burger in a bag he saved for Mr. Fishoeder from his pocket and stuffed it does Freddy's throat.

How do you like my "Cheese Have Mercy" burger HA!- Bob

I...I...I..Haaaaate Burgers - Freddy

Bob punched him in the face, but only hurt his fist because of the metal, thinking he'd punch him down and ran off.

Bob went up to Linda and the kids and they all ran out of the pizza place.

All the animatronics were broken and foxy burning in the oven caused a major explosion of the place. Everyone made it out ok and left in the car. Tina was sad that Foxy got detoured but will always remember him with a piece of cloth she grabbed from the sky as the building exploded.

Are you sure that's Foxy's Tina?- Louise

I know it's his (sniff) yep it is - Tina


	9. I saw a ghost

Chapter 9 : I saw a ghost

After the explosion and getting home at suprisingly 6, the belchers called it a night, even though it was the morning. The next day at the restaurant at 4 pm, the family couldn't believe a night they've been through, especially Bob.

Man...that was a suprisingly night huh?-Linda

Wait till I see Mr. Fishoeder - Bob

What are you gonna do Dad, break his nose, skull, oooohh his pelvis?Linda

No Louise...maybe his nose - Bob

Hey guys...wait a minute...y'all survived- Teddy

Uhhhh yeah we did, as a family- Bob

Wow I'm suprised l, I'd figure one or two of you might have died. Maybe Tina or Gene- Teddy

Hey!-Gene

Oh - Tina

Suddenly Mr. Fishoeder walked in.

Ahhh Belchers I see you have survived- Mr.F

Hell yeah we did, but you're not - Linda

And what gives the pizza place just suddenly explodes?- Mr.F

Look Mr. Fishoeder, you wouldn't believe what I have been through and now you're gonna pay - Bob

Yes I have Bob- Mr. F

What?- Bob

I have worked at that place when I was 18, working as an employee in 1987, I saw what happened and I will never forget it, I was only trying to help you Bob and I wanted to know how much of a chicken you were- Mr.F

Don't even get me started with that thing- Gene

Bob decided that Mr. Fishoeder should pay Bob for the grill and not say a word about what happened to save his job and the restaurant. He gives Bob 150 $ and Bob is relieved with his family

I guess we work together greatly huh guys? - Bob

I got to play Bonnie's guitar and know how to make spider pizzas- Gene

I cake - slapped a chicken in the face- Linda

I met a wonderful guy named Foxy who I'm gonna miss and will still have a piece of his skin- Tina

And I finally saw a ghost- Louise

What where?- Bob

Right outside - Louise

The family and teddy looked outside through the window and saw, across the street, a Freddy Fazbear costume that was colored yellow and suddenly disappeared. Then Bob heard noises in his head saying "I hate burgers"

Well...I guess I'll be grilling my PB&J- Gene


	10. Coming soon and a little something

This has been a great creation of a crossover. Thank y'all for supporting this piece or work.

Here is a summary of what might a happen in the sequel Five Nights at Bob's Burgers 2

Gayle lost her job and finds a new one which is Freddy Fazbears Pizza but newer and cleaner.

Realizing she might be in danger, the family comes along to help her with her job and avoid getting

killed and Tina meets a new Foxy or at least she thought in an un-mangled version.

Coming Soon


End file.
